A Shared Fire
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had been excited to reach Whitebeard's kingdom, being overwhelmed at his own that even his parents noticed. Being a phoenix of age came with the fact that the other phoenixes were trying to rub up on him, though he had his mind set on one. Marco had been his friend since the first time and now, he was courting him. Phoenix switching. Smut, Mpreg, Angst, Happy ending. OS.


**_A/N:: Basically for my phoenix needs! Includes smut, Mpreg, angst everywhere! Comfort to follow though~!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

As soon as my mother and father mentioned visiting the neighboring kingdom, I jumped right on that. Ever since I turned sixteen a couple months ago, every potential partner has been appearing and that includes any handmaids or staff whether they are human or not. Males and females—the phoenixes anyways—trying to rub against me to share each other's scent, and I was about to shred someone with my talons. I just wanted to get away, finding no interest in any of these people here. My mother always said that once I was of age, I would know who I would want to be with.

Visiting Whitebeard's kingdom always brought a comfort through me, like a second home. My father and the king of Moby—Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard—were on excellent terms with each other. Plus, I got along with the princes and princesses there, a few were close to my age. Though, my age is a bit limitless with being of a phoenix, recording to living to up to thousands of years. We were practically immortal, but there is still a way to kill us, it's just hard and takes devotion and sacrifice to do so.

Anyways, one of the princes is of that of a phoenix as well, but the last from his side. My family and kingdom are that of destructive red flames with around only twenty of us left among the kingdom, while he is the last with regenerative blue flames. It was one of the things that had me open up some when my parents first made a truce with Whitebeard—after he took over from the late king who was cruel to his people. It was because of those blue flames that slowly dragged me out of my bubble.

"We are here." My father spoke out with a grin as I return it while waiting for the stagecoach to stop, feet bouncing lightly. My mother giggles at my antsy gestures before Rayleigh opens the door and I bounced out of the coach.

"Thanks, Rayleigh!" I mention as the man stood by the door and my father hopped out to help my mother.

"Guararara!" The familiar laugh had me turn and I ran over excitedly to jump the ruler of this land. "Attaboy!" He lifts me into a firm hold and I held around his neck with laughs. "It's a pleasure for you all to join us!" The rumble is there again as I was set down properly and my parents approach, my mother fanning herself.

"Ace is having trouble with the staff, so he needed a break." I frowned on her comment, not liking how people have been pestering me. Though all bad thoughts wiped away when a body presses against my back and by presence alone, I knew who it was. A grin split my face as I turn to look to blue eyes and he did a soft cooing.

"Marco!" The name left me as he smiles down at me and excitement thrums through me. A fluttering is in my chest as I always seemed to favor Marco and he was the eldest son out of his siblings, there being six others.

"You two can run off, guarararara!" Whitebeard comments to us as I moved to press against my friend, so we could begin trailing off. I began to go off with random chatter and he merely led the way with inputs to my talk.

We wandered the grounds while I told him of what has happened since the last time I had been by. His siblings popped up to greet me whilst enjoying some chats with me. The whole time I noticed that even their staff wasn't safe from my overwhelming aura that showed I wasn't quite in control of my phoenix, they couldn't sense my phoenix per say, but they knew of my age and how I should be looking for a suitable person. Though, it was like something was making me restless with my phoenix and I tried to make sure to keep track of how I was. When talking with Vista and Curiel, Marco had gone off for something and I enjoyed my time with the two brothers.

"Here, yoi." Marco had returned while the other two parted because of some lessons and merely waited for Marco so I wasn't lonely.

"What is it?" I ask in curiosity and tilt my head as he began pulling on some of my hairs.

"It will help others stay away and not bother you much." The words left him as he fixes the leather strand with beads into my hair and a single blue feather dangled at the end. Once settling it in place, it rests to beside my head and I could practically notice his scent on it.

"Because it smells of you? But humans don't notice that?" I asked in confusion and he smiles while standing before me with raised eyebrows.

"Everyone in this castle will know the feather belongs to me." A bit of confusion was still through me as he let out a small cooing and fixes my hair a bit more. "Though, I hope you don't mind if I court you just a little, yoi." Hearing those words had heat flush my face in surprise and felt a protest at the tip of my tongue, but stop. The thought of Marco courting me was new, but it didn't bring that lump of discomfort like most did.

"Why?" The question left me, wanting to know the truth of why he would want to. He tilts his head and gave his usual calming aura that brought a nice thrumming through me.

"Because you're different." Those words came out simply and I let a flustered noise leave me, making him chuckle as I purse lips in embarrassment. "But I won't if you don't want me to." The way he spoke so reassuringly brought so much ease in me and made me realize I was standing essentially against him.

It made me shift a bit to give him space and he chortles before a hand found my arm. Prickles of warmth spread through me as he tugged lightly and it had me move back closer to him. Joy was through me and then I notice my tail ringlets showing, making me shift hips. A cooing was there as Marco shifts sideways and I heard the rustling, making me notice his own tail out. It didn't make me feel so bad and knew that we both seemed okay with the dilemma.

"I don't know anything about courting." I told him truthfully and he chuckles before a hand is cupping my face, my cheeks burning more at the contact.

"It's alright, yoi. I want to do it, and I would very much appreciate if you left this in." The comment is made as he moves his hand to indicate the strand with his feather.

"O-Okay…" The answer leaves me lamely and he merely smiles while shifting away to put a hand before me.

"Come on, dinner is ready." A grin spread across my face excitedly and automatically grasp his hand as we move out of the study area.

"I'm starved!" I claim whilst holding his hand firmly and pressing to him as I went on about something or other. Marco was so easy to talk with and I was glad to see even just the handmaids in his home looking away after noticing more. Humans can't tell of my scent like other phoenixes can, but they knew well enough that I just had a birthday. The only difference is that for humans it's only the females showing interest since they are not like us phoenixes.

Phoenixes adjust to their partner and if it were to ever come down to needing to reproduce, one would take the place to do so. It was a way for us to never go extinct, though my kingdom still had twenty red phoenixes. Marco is the last of his kind, though, and the fact that he was catering to me was surprising. Still, he had mentioned a time before that he didn't mind being the last regenerative and was merely content that some phoenixes were still out there. A bit of pride was in me at the thought of Marco picking me as suitable for him and felt happy that someone who I have been with for a long while could be with me.

 _Well, as long as our parents were in agreeance._

"Oh, my baby~!" My mother hugged me while swaying in happiness after we entered the room and she immediately saw the adornment. "I told you, Roger! Edward! Perfect for each other~!" An arm caught Marco next in my mother's smothering love and I fussed lightly. Marco's siblings were cheering and showing joy as I felt absolutely embarrassed by the display of it all.

"Come on, Mom!" The complaint leaves me as I was able to wiggle away and then I notice Whitebeard and my father giving wide grins with fits of laughter. It made me purse lips, but I was happy that everyone took it so well that I don't mind Marco being someone for me in a more intimate light. A hand had mine as Marco moves me over to the table so I could sit down next to him and everyone gave grins.

"The birdies got together~!" Thatch teases while I complain next to Marco and they all laughed, being good in humor.

"Gold out! I won this bet!" Izo mentions with her hand waving out towards some of the other's, except Thatch and Vista. A whine left me that they did bets on us and I kept any more protests to myself.

Marco and I weren't _officially_ together or anything, but I also couldn't think of anyone else to be with. If anything, I guess I wouldn't mind except on the whole matter of which kingdom would we rest. I mean, I'm an only child and the next heir rightfully and my mother was lucky to have me. All I could do is take this one step at a time and see how everything goes.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Wearing the feather at the kingdom showed others to stay back and that made me happy. I was able to get by the days without someone virtually trying to rub against me. Not only that, but I could tell a small hint of Marco from it that made my body frenzy somewhat. Then Marco really showed his courting, gifts provided for me that made me flustered to the very core. After receiving a few in a couple months, my mother spilling over the fact that I had such a good potential partner, and I decided to return the favor.

 _I got Marco a gift._

It took me a week around the village market to figure out what I wanted to get for Marco. My mother had commented that he would like anything, but I wanted it to be special in some way. Finding and giving gifts is really hard for me, not used to something like that at all. Parties and gifts were decided by my parents usually, so this was different. Then I found it, this light blue sash that was made of sturdy material. I noticed it was long in length and pictured him putting it around his waist, maybe a décor for his clothing? Besides that, it stood out the most and I decided to get it whilst writing a letter with it.

I think the writing was the most nerve-wracking part, but I told him about the sash. On how it would look nice on him, whether it was formal or not attire. I hoped I wrote good enough, starting over like five times, before I wrapped it carefully. One of our messengers flew off with it and nerves were everywhere as soon as I noticed the man take off.

After a few days, he returned with a letter and wide grin, making me feel like it was _great_ news. Festering was in me as I took the letter and ran off with it and was opening it. As I read the letter, I felt heat flush my cheeks as Marco mentioned how he loved the gift and that he would wear it all the time. That had me grinning like silly and took the letter to my room whilst bringing the paper to my face. I felt exactly how the handmaids described me—love sick. There was just so much going through me, Marco seeming to be the only thing to set me off in such a way. I about craved to see him again and wondered on what I should write back, since he mentioned on liking to read from me.

"Prince!" I had been in the middle of writing to Marco, delaying a few days since I had other things to do.

"What is it, Jimel?" I ask out curiously, turning to the guard and notice how he was out of breath. Nerves shot straight up as I was standing and went to him. "What is happening?!"

"You need to get out of here!" The man hollers and I could hear clashing with screeches of battle cries in the hall. "We have evacuated the Queen! Your father is persisting you leave before he will!" This clenching is in my chest as I move to him to look down the hall and notice it was Marina Ford soldiers.

 _How did they get in?!_

"Take the window, please, prince! You are our priority! Let us do our duty!" The man told me, knowing I would protest and with that look alone had me making a noise before turning in the room. Gathering up a few things into a satchel, I was moving to the window when I heard them by the door and mild pain was in my chest at leaving them behind. Finding the window sill, I soon leap and transform into my phoenix form quickly to fly up into the sky. It would be better to go then be a burden, standing in the way and having them worry frivolously over me.

A screech left me as I call out for any others and circle the top as we have always been able to sense others. The fact that I could feel others _die_ brought no comfort and knew the enemy had found the way to kill us. Panic flourishes through me as arrows sung by me before I notice my mother being held down by some soldiers. I dive and use talons to scrape at the damn poachers before they were either dead or groaning on the ground not able to move. I land next to her in human form as I try reaching to stop her wound on her side from bleeding. The only thing was that I could tell if she didn't get proper treatment within a day that it would take over and kill her, _if_ she made it out of here.

"Ace! You need to get out of here!" Hands grasp my shoulders with a shake and I grip to her dress while noises leave me in protest.

"I can't leave you, mom!" I told her before those hardened amber eyes show she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Get to Edward! He will protect you!" Eyes began to sting and I was holding back a sob at the thought of leaving her along with the clenching of other's still dying, but sounds of hollers growing near had me hold it all back. "Go! You cannot carry me as well! You need to live, Ace!" A choked cry left me as she brought me close to kiss my forehead a few times and nudge me before I pull away. "I love you, Ace!"

"I love you, too, mom! And d-dad as well!" I holler before pushing off the ground to take flight into my burning phoenix form and already knew painfully that I wouldn't see them alive again—or most likely _any_ of them.

Flapping harshly, I was moving away and as I was going over the kingdom walls, an arrow pierced my chest. A cry left me, staggering in flight, but I pressed on stronger. It hurt, straining myself for the day and half flight knowing I would arrive early morning. I focused on my flight and not the fact that the arrow had been close to hitting my heart.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The flight was tiring and as I expected, I arrived early morning—just before the sun. As I appear to the courtyard, I notice some guards staring to me in confusion before I crashed into one of the flowerbeds. Hollers were heard as I was sprawled in my phoenix form, laying out on my back with heavy breaths. There were more shouts as I looked blurry eyed at the guards standing back in caution and it was most likely since I was on fire in protection of myself.

"Ace?!" The familiar voice is there before Marco was above me and was making cooing noises. "Change to your human form, okay?" He asks out and I did while letting out sobs and he carefully lifts my upper half. The arrow is removed from me before a hand pressed to the spot and cool flames touch the area; regenerative phoenixes only being able to heal themselves and other phoenixes. My body trembles while I grip to him and press my face against his chest with shaky sobs. "Shh, shh…" The hand moved from my healed chest to brush through my hair and hold me close.

"What happened, Ace?" The voice was that of Whitebeard as I shift to view up at him and notice his face shift, probably surprised by my broken hearted one.

"Th-they killed everyone!" I cry out, already knowing as I have always felt the presence of another phoenix existence, but now I only felt Marco since I was next to him. "And I… I-I…" All I could think was myself as a coward, but I also didn't want to go against my mother's words. I always promised that if she ever told me to run that I would do as she says.

"It's okay, yoi." Marco spoke out quietly as I cried out, only being able to feel the void within my core as if the sun had died.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco has been helping me adjust to the feeling I have now and I felt awful that he ever had to go through with that. Though, now we were both the last phoenixes left on the planet and I wondered what twisted divine thought this would be a wonderful idea. The princes and princesses have all been nice whilst showing me some distance that I wanted. Marco was always there for me, making sure that I wasn't alone since he knew how the ache could be. Not only that, but his had been over time while all twenty destructive phoenixes from my kingdom were killed in one night and I hate to even think of the humans involved.

Phoenixes can adjust to their surroundings, but if given the choice then they will at least linger with another if possible. It was pure luck that Marco and I had already hit it off well enough before all of this. He would hold me as I sought it out with my body entwined with his most of the time. Whitebeard sent troops to check anyways, but I already knew and merely ignored anything that I wasn't needed for. It wasn't like I was needed now since I have no place to go to and I am not even a successor anymore.

The troops had reported back that the soldiers of Marina Ford had taken over my home and held strong. Of course, I also heard the gossip of the damn poachers selling my guards' and parents' feathers—along with other things for high profit. The three chattering didn't know I was there before it was too late and apologized profusely, but the damage was done.

"Ace, you have us. It's going to be okay, yoi…" Arms were around me while I rest against Marco with my side and enjoy the sensations he gave me. The sash I gave him was wrapped around his body and I messed with the end of it. I sigh out while shifting to peer up at him as he began petting my hair back.

"I should have done something…" I comment while he breathes out a cooing and moves to have me to the side along the bed so his hand could line along my face.

"They would have wanted you to live…" He told me lightly while I frown to that before lips kiss to my forehead and the heat swirled in my belly. Even with all this going on, he still frenzied my body and I tried to block that off. Though, it's hard to do when he is right there with blue eyes gleaming while hands were touching me gently. "I'm glad you're alive, yoi…" The words left him as I try to focus, but lips press to mine chastely and was making me fizz out with low cooing. Marco helps fill that void, he was already there but began filling the rest of it with himself and those cool blue flames.

"Marco…?" I notice eyes gleam differently while he moves to soon have his body hovering over mine. My breath caught in my throat as I was on my back and hands to my chest.

A low cooing is there as he lowers to kiss at my cheek and I enjoy the feel with a low moan. Hands move along my sides and I felt a sharp inhale fill me as I flushed hotly. Shaky breaths left me as lips nip to my neck and I carefully grasp to his shoulders while he settles between my legs. A low growl is in my ear and I notice my shirt being pressed up. This noise of confusion leaves me as hormones spike harshly and I felt pressure against my groin. This sharp gasp fills me with a grip to him and felt everything just heighten.

"M-Marco?" I ask again as I wasn't sure what was going on, but very much enjoy lips shifting. They found along my stomach as I move hands up to my chest again while he grip to my pants. "Marco….?!" I ask out again a little hurriedly and he stops his movements while viewing up at me with a dark gaze in those azure eyes. The body shifts with hands cupping my face and lips were meeting mine in a deep kiss.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to rush… I just want to comfort you as much as I can…" He mentions while cooing with fingers shifting along my face and I bristle from what he said.

"You do so much already…"

"And I completely want to show you that we have each other, yoi." Those words were meaning more than that of being together, but as in that we were both phoenixes.

The last of our kind on both spectrums.

"Ace," I notice I was trembling and move to rub a palm to an eye as I breathe in shakily. "It's going to be okay, you have us. You have always been family and will always be family." My lips quivered as I soon move to bring him down to hold onto him with light sniffles.

"I'm glad I have you all… I'm so happy to have _you_." I told him truthfully, knowing I was lucky to have people there instead of facing this alone. Hands shift to have one around me as the other rests to my chest, over my rapid heart fluttering away. The comfort he shows made me grip onto him and close eyes to take in the atmosphere.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I interacted with the family more after a little more time and was trying to get back to how I was before. Dwelling so much was becoming a major burden on my health that even Bay had informed others if I looked to be getting down that they retrieve Marco. It was more of a reassurance than anything, but I did well on my own and the others were happy. Haruta, Thatch, Izo, and Namur were the ones to mostly help with distracting me with anything and everything under the sun.

One of my favorite things was when Marco would end up in a fight with one of the others and I loved to watch. It was amazing to view as he came out on top and when those blue eyes found me, it made my heart fluster through me. Blue feathers would appear in his hair along with his tail when he would know I was watching him fight. Whitebeard teased him lightly one time when noticing that, but only encouraged it more and more.

Another of my favorites is when Marco would randomly dance with me. I wasn't always one for it, but when he would pull me by the fireplace in his bedroom—I couldn't resist. It had been cold out so we took in the fire while dancing and he was great with adjusting to my messy steps. Marco made everything flow together smoothly and I was happy to know he was always there for me.

"They remind me of snowberries." I comment while Marco was holding up a necklace with large red beads and he chortles. He had pulled me into his room, which I mostly stayed in here anyways, and would be heading to dinner after this.

"And you like snowberries, yoi." A flush went to my cheeks as I look to him before pursing lips and tilt my head lightly with a curious look.

"Is… Is it for me?" I ask and he looks amused by my innocent type of question.

"Ace, will you be mine?" The necklace is shifted as I look to it before his blue eyes and I began to understand.

"I thought I was?" A light laugh left him as beads were in one hand and the other moved to cup my cheek.

"Ace, I'm asking you to marry me." The blunt answer was there and I let my mouth do an _o_ in shock. Heat soon flushes to my face at the full realization and he smiles while rubbing a thumb to my cheek.

"Are you sure?" I ask nervously, not ever seeing someone actually wanting to be with me in such a way for a lifelong commitment—especially since phoenixes live longer. Fingers pinch my cheek to tug and I complain lightly with whines.

"I wouldn't have courted you if I wasn't, brat." I show a pout for doing that to my cheek, but lips purse to soon be in a smile.

"Well, you did a good job then." The comment leaves me as he smiles and was adjusting the beads before beginning to place it around my neck. I was facing up at him as hands latched the necklace on and when he pulled away, I reach to touch on it with a grin. Arms move around my waist as he pulls me closer and I move to grapple around his neck with a beaming grin. "Izo is going to have fun planning."

"You are letting my sister take over, yoi?" Curiosity is there on my claim and I tilt my head to give him a slight expecting look.

"Why not? You know if we didn't then we would _never_ hear the end of it."

"Touché." The word came out and this chuckle left me as lips soon press to mine, making me hum with coos following when he shifts away lightly.

Arms held me tight as he presses for more and I grip to him while pressing back with lips shifting along his. A festering is in me as I let my tail appear and he shifts lips along my jaw with a singsong tone finding my ear. A chuckle leaves me as he rubs hands along my back in comfort and made sure to keep a hold of me. The one thing I loved the most was that affection was never sparse with him, pressing to me whenever he got the chance—even on occasions where I was talking to the chefs. Everyone would merely smile at our interactions and let us do what we wanted.

"I'm hungry…" I comment while he shifts to kiss at my cheek before pulling back and gave a smile.

"You're always hungry." We chuckle together while he took my hand into his and I follow along.

The necklace was going to be obvious since I wore a simple shirt and the beads were quite large, but I absolutely loved it. We passed by handmaids who stare in questioning while I let my tail show, not being able to hide my happiness. I had notice he did the same, something he would do to not make me feel like the center of attention. It happens often so the others were used to it and they all smile as we made it to the dining hall. We found our seats while the last of food is set out and I heard Izo making a noise of sudden realization.

" _Finally_!" She spoke loudly while waving arms out and others looked to us as I whine at the woman. "I was wondering when it would happen! You all know how to take your time!"

"Keep it up and you don't get to plan anything, yoi." Marco points out while I snicker with hands to my mouth and his sister looks flabbergasted.

"I GET TO PLAN IT?!" A grin is splitting her face as she looks between us and I shrug.

"I don't know anything on that all," I mention truthfully.

"And I'm okay with anything that isn't _over_ exaggerated or _too_ fancy." Marco remarks after me while the others were staring in surprise as Izo began cheering while telling Whitebeard—who was laughing with pure joy.

"An early spring wedding!" Izo is off in chatters while telling Thatch of foods and we all smile at that. Everyone did also congratulate us and I was happy that even after what happened with my kingdom—being hard to swallow sometimes—I was able to be happy like this with them.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izo went over the top, but not by a whole lot. Our ceremony was in the kingdom since it was still a little chilly to be out too long, but we did walk around the village afterwards. Everyone had congratulated us and even sent gifts to the castle that ranged from food to actual material items. We had made sure everyone was thanked properly, even if they didn't gift. I was absolutely head over heels for Marco and made sure to keep myself near him after the ceremony. Izo had been extremely hard at work as during the ceremony and trip through the village, they rearranged Marco's room.

We didn't do anything too major for the first month, just enjoying our space and new bond with one another. Though, part of it was because we knew what came with spring time and I was a little nervous on it. Marco had made sure I was prepared enough; our instincts would show no mercy if we waited too long and he didn't want me to hurt. Of course, it took almost a week for him to convince me that I would be on the… well… _receiving_ end since I was truthfully not up for being the giving end. So far, it wasn't too bad on the activities that we have done, but we haven't gone too far.

Sexual type of contact wasn't major for us, we kind of liked getting it out of the way to satisfy us. What we really enjoyed was the intimate interaction afterwards. I mean, it may change once we actually engage fully into intercourse, but for now we have been going around it whilst enjoying just each other.

" _Nnhh_ ," a low moan leaves me as a hand grips to mine on the mattress while I was on forearms and knees. Lips caress my back as I coo lowly at the feel on my sensitive skin and he kisses more.

"I'm going to enter, okay?" The question comes out lowly as I felt the nudge and breathe out nervously. A noise comes out in anxiety, but I calm enough to give a nod as I was panting heavily from us caressing each other's bodies with hands just minutes beforehand. It seemed to rile me good enough as I ached for more. There was a push before he grips my hand and I gasp as he pushes in smoothly. Shaky breaths leave me in surprise at the feel and he coos against my shoulder blade.

"M-Marco…" I moan as I shift lightly and he presses more against me before starting to rock his body. Spiraling heat goes through me as I breathe out heavily with moans as he carefully moves in restraint and I shift my hand. Our fingers intertwine as he did a steady pace and I notice my being boil from being so sensitive to this. His other hand moves to stroke along my erection and I cringe lightly at the coiling in my groin. With it being new, my body wouldn't last long at all and I really didn't mind.

"I love you, yoi…" The words had me grip his fingers while trembling as he moves to brush against something inside. It had me jerk with a moan of delight and I felt my vision blur at the sensory overload of his mild pace.

" _A-Aah_! Marco~! _Aaahh-haa_!" I let moans leave a bit more loudly while my head hung close to the bed and I gasp while my other hand grips desperately to the sheets.

The coiling tightens as his hand keeps pumping me while he thrusts against that spot with his rhythm that was just enough. A jerk leaves me while crying out in surprise as I came and he grips my hand while continuing as I began to collapse against the bed with my upper body. It wasn't long before he was following with a low moan and I coo lowly as he slowly pulls away to adjust us. Marco got the extra blanket from below me to clean off before tossing it and we roll up in the quilt. Coos leave me as he pulls me to his chest and he returns the noises with his own.

"I love you, too…" I mention as I gaze along his collarbone and hands were rubbing along my body affectionately.

"You are so warm…" He mentions while wrapping arms around me tightly and I chuckle with me beginning to wiggle in his hold.

"I could be warmer." I mention, knowing that Marco loves when I would heat our space and soon there was a festering before I change into my phoenix.

It only took a few seconds before Marco follows with cooing and we rest against each other as we rub our heads together. We shift around a little more to have talons overlapping somewhat and he is cooing with nudges as I nestle my head on top of his back and he rests his head on top of mine. The warmth I produce is more than normal and he breathes out in appreciation.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _I can't, stupid!"_ Angry squawks leave me with wings flapping and my chest puffs out.

"Okay, okay, Bay is coming…" A hand is out as Marco is standing by the bed in a pair of pants and rubbing a hand to his head. I settled with my wings resting and let out a huffing breath. It wasn't long before the door opens to show Bay, the family's personal doctor, and she looks to us in confusion.

"What is going on?" She questions after closing the door and is making her way closer.

"Ace can't change back into human form." Marco explains for me, a coo leaving me in agreement on the matter and she raises an eyebrow.

"You _can't_?" A noise leaves me in irritation before she has hands up before moving closer to set her bag down. "Let me check you over…" There is a look in those cobalt eyes, a theory possibly, and I stay in spot. She did a simple checkup before moving me around and checking on my talons. Hands were pressing along me before pressing on my underbelly and this flurry of emotions is through me as I sent out a screech for touching. She backs up quickly with hands out as I lower myself and made a threatening tone.

"Ace?" My lover questions while I soon settle and huff with me facing off to the side.

"Alright, it's as I expect then with that…" Bay comments and that has me tilt my head back as she moves to her bag next to me. I made no move and she knew I wouldn't since I was calmed down enough. "Ace will be in his phoenix form until after the egg or eggs." My eyes widen at those words and Marco is sputtering.

"Eggs?!" He asks while I stared to Bay, as if she would tell us she was only kidding.

"Yes, it seems Ace is carrying for the next couple of weeks. Luckily, you will be raising chicks so the growth stages are quick for the most part." I still stare to her as Marco shifts and she watches me as I glance to my mate.

"Why would Ace suddenly take this on? How did this happen in the first place?" His questions panic me lightly as I could see him more freaked on the matter and I shrunk lightly on myself. I mean… my body was the one to do this and that means he would be mad at me, right?

"Marco," Bay spoke firmly as I look to the floor and notice her shift. "You are stressing, Ace." A noise is there before bare feet were there in a flurry of blue flames and a feathered body is next to me.

" _I'm not upset, I promise. I'm just confused, yoi."_ Coos were there as he presses against me reassuringly and I look to him with my head still lowered.

" _I didn't mean to."_ I told him lightly while he flutters wings and presses his head against mine.

" _No, Ace, it's okay. I'm happy that we are given this opportunity. Your body probably wanted to expand us on instinct, yoi. Taking action into its own hands."_ The words came out while he moves to pull my head to him and rest to his neck under his beak. _"I'm going to take care of you and them."_ Wings fester as he presses against me while I coo and let myself shift against him. _"We need to tell Pops! He's going to be excited, yoi!_ " Marco's cooing and tone of pride helps with me feeling better. I join the coos and pull my head back as I soon nudge him lightly.

" _Carry me, stupid."_ I gave him a serious look and he chortles while shifting to appear in human form.

"Are you two okay now?" Bay asks, making me realize she was still here and Marco is beginning to move me onto a fluffy pillow.

"Yes, we are going to go inform Pops." A coo leaves me in agreement when she looks to me and my lover picks me up with the pillow still under me.

"Good, I will view over him during this time, but as I have said—it will only be a couple weeks before they come out. So, not too long, but I don't know if his body will stay that way since the eggs will need to be sat on still." Bay explains while she moves with her bag to open the door for us, and I merely coo to her.

"We will take it as we go, yoi." Marco mentions as she follows along with us towards the study, where Whitebeard mostly resides. She commented more on some things, mainly on making me comfortable and stress free, and we approached the door. Knocking, we were confirmed on him being in there and told to come in. We move into the room, Bay opening the door for us, and I notice Vista and Jozu also in the room. I was a little nervous, but kept myself firm as curious looks were to me. "Pops," my lover began as he moves into the room and when close enough, Whitebeard moves to pet along my back.

"What is it, my boys?" He questions and I was still trying to get use to the fact that he calls me just like one of the family. I was close to calling him Pops, but in a way still felt a little odd and I wasn't sure why. There was no issue on the name as I always called Roger my father or dad, so Pops is completely different and I had always seen him as another father figure. I guess it was still a little hard for me to admit on losing my family.

"Ace is going to be preoccupied for the next few weeks and can't be stressed." Marco began and I notice an eyebrow raised while my lover made a low cooing. "I… I explained the adjustment we can do if necessary, yoi." The remark is smooth and low as he gave a look before it clicks within Whitebeard as grey eyes gleam with a grin showing.

"Oh? I'm going to have some grandbrats running around?! Guararararara!" A laugh leaves him as I feel my pillow move and I was being held by the king. One of his hands carefully pets me and this cooing flows from me in appreciation and embarrassment. "Then we will make sure Bay talks to Thatch so they can coordinate a proper meal plan for you." A singsong tone leaves me as I thank him and a laugh is leaving him along with the others.

"Were you waiting to tell us?" Vista inquires and I glance over to Marco as he rubs the back of his head.

"It was also a surprise for us. Ace couldn't change back this morning and Bay checked him over to confirm that he is carrying, yoi." His brothers look to me with smiles, bringing a comfort through me that they weren't even mildly bothered by this.

"Well, he needs to let me do a thorough examination." Bay comment with a look to me while I ruffle my feathers with a low cooing of protest. "I know you were surprised, but your beak _does_ hurt."

" _I felt threatened…"_ I complain lightly in a low tone and Marco snorts while I was handed back over.

"What did he say?" Bay questions my mate, who merely chortles and held me while I nudge to his chin affectionately.

"Nothing," Marco comments and began moving so Vista and Jozu could pet along my back carefully. "He'll be more cooperative later." He mentions next while we start to move out of the room and I coo happily as we began back out. "We'll be in our room, yoi."

"We will make sure Izo doesn't bombard you both." Vista comments and I made a noise since I already knew she would be overly excited.

"Come on, Ace." Marco spoke in a softer tone as we got out into the hall and some coos left him, me joining with a shake of my body to ruffle feathers. I was already looking forward to cuddling with him in our phoenix forms and enjoyed the _slightly_ noticeable difference of my belly when thinking on it with every passing minute.

We made it to the bedroom where he got the blankets situated in a more 'nest' like fashion with pillows. Then he placed me in the middle, a cooing leaving me in appreciation and then he transforms. Making sure not to disturb me too much, he starts to get settle with me—which I happily complied. We were resting together while he coos and begun rubbing his head against mine.

" _I wonder what they will be."_ Marco mentions while I look to him with my head tilted.

" _I wonder how many if anything. I can't tell anything right now."_ I comment, a bit nervously since I feel like maybe I should know these things and he coos lightly with a nudge.

" _They are just developing,"_ he comments reassuringly and picks at one of his wings before returning to look to me. _"Bay is probably studying up on it now, yoi. I will as well, so I am better prepared to be here for you."_ That had me make a noise and could just feel the warmth swarm me. Marco knew exactly how to cheer me up and I couldn't have asked for more.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Bay and Marco studied in-depth and I was there with Marco to have him point out things to me. It seemed a bit explanatory, mentioning on every little thing that could occur, but mostly basic things. As phoenixes, we don't necessarily _need_ to eat anything because we are more mythical beings. Eating does help us though and keep us on better standing, but like with the newborns just needing the fire of their parents for most of the first few months. So, when the babies are out of their shells, they will need me to stay so they can basically _consume_ my fire and have that warmth. It says that each of our fires will work for either or and I was glad we could take turns if need be.

Still, Bay had me on a food regime and Izo had come by in a flourishing of happiness. She couldn't get over the fact that she would be an aunt and said she would help to make my nest comfortable. Which she did with fabrics over the sticks and twigs that Marco collected and my mate would sit with me a lot of the time when he didn't have anything to do. It was a big comfort to have him there with me whilst I would tell him of any difference.

There was at least one, maybe two, eggs within and I flourished about them. It made Marco happy that I was so enthused after just a few days and he was just as excited. Happy cooing left us as I festered for his attention, making any one around chuckle in amusement. It had been almost a week from the day we found out and I was resting in our nest while napping until I heard the door open.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." It was one of the guards, Teach, and he was glancing in as if searching. A cooing left me as he came in while looking a bit more and soon gazes to me with a smile. "Someone was looking for Marco, is he around?" I shook my head and he nods in understanding and came by me. "Is everything alright while I am here? Do you need anything?"

A low cooing left me with a shake of my head and he nods with a glance to the side before I was startled with something around my neck. A noise of a strained screeched began leaving me as I flare with fire at him threateningly for having this weird mechanism on a pole and he shook his finger with a twisted grin.

"Now, now, I run my thumb over the glyph and it will shock you _and_ something else." That made me calm in slight panic, not wanting to risk any harm for the baby—or babies—and I could see the glyph mark on the pole he held. "Good, now stay quiet."

I notice another male come through the window with wings of a harpy and had a bag of sorts. Noises left me in confusion on what was going on before the man that transformed wings to arms is scooping me into the bag, the clamp around my neck still. I tried to stay calm, not wanting to stress and harm the baby because my body could still reject them if threatened. It was dark in the bag and I was in the air as I notice to be held up.

 _What's going on?!_

Time passes with possibly an hour or so as I linger in the bag, the sounds going from the wind to that of clinking as if we were walking in a building before I was set somewhere that had an echo. The clamp is removed as I soon shook out of the bag and found myself in a prison of sort with bars on one side and two walls of concrete. The wall I was near is made of some type of glass of sorts and I could see another prison like area next to me. Holes were above in the glass like wall and I was curious on why it was like that. The man who dropped me in here was the harpy of a man and is on the other side of the bars to view me as I sat in a nest with the bag under me now.

"Enjoy, firebird." He taunts before moving to leave and I coo out in aggression, cursing him.

Silence follows as I rest and try to keep calm while viewing on where I could possibly be. Worry lingered, not liking my new setting and kept myself collected as much as I could. I could already tell I would be stressed because of the unfamiliarity with no one with me. It was worrisome and I kept still before I heard noises of a different man speaking about being cooperative. Noticing through the glass, I saw them come from the other side and my heart flutters painfully.

"Get in there." The large male pushed his prisoner into the cell and the man quickly removes the head blind to turn with a growl. "You both enjoy your new home." That had blue eyes move to find me as I coo and he soon moves to the glass wall as the guy had left.

"Ace! Are you okay?!"

" _I'm fine."_ I reassure Marco and he was looking around with a hand grabbing at the ring around his bicep. It would make it difficult for him to transform and I knew that.

"Damn, Teach…" The curse left him as he sounded a bit disorientated and echoy, but at least I could hear him. He moves to be more next to the nest I sit on that rests in the corner so I was close to him, but couldn't touch.

They thought this over, Teach and his people had to of read up on phoenixes somewhat. A low cooing left me as I hate the fact that Marco was _right there_ but I couldn't touch him or feel when he would cool me with his body temperature. I was happy to have him here though and not be alone in this new environment. The last thing I want is to stress and he definitely helps with my swirling emotions.

"Don't worry, yoi. Pops will find us in no time…" Marco mentions in reassurance and I coo in agreement while settling in my spot. My head rests down so I could have the top press to the glass and closed eyes. It was the closest I was able to get and I wished I could use my flames at high heats to maybe melt this glass, but I can't while carrying.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They didn't give us any food, not that I would eat it anyways since it could be tampered with, but they came to check on us. Well… _me_ mainly. It seemed they were probably going to try and breed with us and I was definitely _not_ happy about that. I had slept mostly to preserve my energy and then as almost two weeks passed, my body was stressing.

"It's okay if you have them here, yoi." Marco was trying to reassure me as I was feeling the toll on holding back on laying _them—_ knowing for a fact now that there was two. I huddle on myself as I really didn't want to have them here, but I knew I couldn't do it too much longer. "If you hold too long then you will hurt yourself and them. It's okay, Ace…" He was pressed to the glass as I look to him and let the sensation take over. My body leans forward and the eggs start to come out with me cooing in discomfort. Hands were there as Marco spoke reassuringly to me as my body trembles before I felt the second egg fully pass. Heavy breaths were there before I calmed enough to shift myself to settle on top of them so they could be warm. "You did great, Ace." A cooing left me in appreciation and enjoyed his smile.

" _I… I will move here in a minute… once I rest a little…"_ The words left me as I look tiredly at him and this worried gaze was there, knowing he wanted to be here with me.

"It's okay, yoi. You get some rest." Eyes closed as I let myself doze off for a bit.

Shortly after my nap had started, I woke as there was noises and I noticed that someone was in my prison. Marco was growling as he had someone by his cage door and I gave a threatening tone as I lower my body in a protective stance. The clamp thing was out and I let flames flicker on the top of my body, making the part harpy man notice. As he approached, I flare wings out in a puff and screeched. That had him back off and give a hum before crossing arms with his head to the side.

"He laid them, Boss." The man comments as I kept my appearance with flames, but had my body lowered to hide the eggs.

"Check them, Lafitte." That was Teach's voice and I glare as he was appearing from the side.

Marco gave some curses out loud as this _Lafitte_ person approaches once again. I screech and let flames come out as he shifts and then the clamp was to my neck. Panic flares through me as I was lifted and that had me use talons to try and catch him with claws. Then I was released to move back over the eggs with a high-pitched screech that had everyone covering ears in surprise, even Marco winced at the noise. Teach said something as I gave another and then the clamp was to my neck and I was roughly pulled down to the rim of the nest. Lafitte shifts to shove something over my beak and I had fire flicker out to catch him. Curses left him as he quickly pulls away with the clamp and I shook my head.

"That will keep you quiet." Lafitte commented as he left the prison as I rest on the eggs with my head moving and trying to scrape the muzzle off. It was no use and I fester in my spot while I linger with glares. They all began leaving as Marco was there with his own glares and then they all left us.

"Does it hurt?" Marco questions immediately and I shook my head, making him a little relieved.

I shift lightly before standing and letting him see the two eggs. One held a red hue and the other a blue hue, but the coloring was lighter than what was written. I could feel life from them, but I worried since it said that they would show of dark hues and mine are showing to be lighter in color. They were large in size, but that was only fitting for a large bird such as us.

"You did so great, Ace." I notice blue eyes hold longing as I knew he wants to be over here as well and I fluff feathers slightly before nestling over them. I let heat radiate over them as I stare to Marco as he leans against the glass. "It shouldn't be too much longer, yoi…" A nod left me as I missed him just as much and couldn't wait for him to be next to me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Panic was through me as I was pulled harshly from the nest, Marco hollering in aggression as I felt the painful shocks through my body. My body wailed as I gave muffled noises and my fire died out immediately as I was held firmly down against the ground. Heaves left me as I trembled from the twinging pain and I heard Marco being panicked.

"Wh-what did you do?!" He hollers as I quiver and felt as my body was being dragged more. "Get away from our babies!" That spikes my defense as I let fire flare around me again and that shocking is there to follow.

Muffled cries left me as I continue to give out pulses of fire and scrape talons on the ground to get away from the contraption. Marco is hollering before I was released and wail around with my fire as they quickly back off. I stumble back to the nest and flare out in threat, though I was disorientated and could barely stand. They promptly left my cage and were out of sight, knowing they were lingering nearby. I move in slight stumbles and was over the eggs with my body as I had sprawled over them in slight worry of not being there for even a second.

"Ace?!" The worry is there as I calm my flames, but part of the nest is still lingering with them. A loud banging is there as I stay collapsed to the nest and was trying to calm my breathing. There was a crack noise with another loud thump before the shattering and then a body is there with arms. I was still over the eggs, but now I calm flames as I notice it to be Marco. "Shh, I got you…" A hand pulls the muzzle off so I could properly breath and cough in relief. "I have you, yoi." He was shifting, being mindful of the eggs, but I also notice blue flames festering through my body and he made a low cooing. "Y-You're so damaged…" Guilt shows in his tone as he held me protectively and I notice blue flames lingering along the eggs. "They are okay, Ace…" The reassurance is there as he adjusts my body more with a hand petting along my head and down my neck to my back.

" _Tired…"_ I told him truthfully with breathless coos and notice the blue cooling flames lingering through my body.

"I will protect you, yoi. Get some rest while I heal you…" A cooing left me weakly in agreement as eyes let the heavy weight take over.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The room shook as the sound was loud and we heard of shouting, the hollers for defense there. It was evident it was our family and they were able to use cannons, Curiel most likely having a play in all of that. I had healed with Marco's help, though he had to break from it since it was more extensive than I realized. We rest in the makeshift nest, though my mate was sitting more at the edge, to be ready in case anyone tried anything.

A few people tried collecting us, but Marco merely shredded them with a partial transformation to have talons out. I stayed in place with fire burning and enjoyed the smell of embers and the sound of fire cackling on the ever-dwindling sticks was nice to hear. The eggs were protectively nestled with my feathers and my tail had curved to cradle them so they wouldn't fall when twigs burned and gave way.

"Hurry, Burgess!" The words used had me eyeing to see that harpy man and larger set male come to the door of the prison. Marco automatically stood with a low growl of threat and prepared himself. "Handle him," the mentioning is for Marco and my lover was quick to attack with one wing helping to get him up and talons starting to attack Burgess. Lafitte had snuck through and heading my direction with a bag shining with glyphs, no doubt to withstand my fire.

A screech leaves me towards him as I begin shifting, talons scrapping twigs to be nestled better in place before resting the eggs down. Taking off, my fire creates a vortex to consume Lafitte, who begins screaming and I grasp to him with a talon before tossing him to the bars. As I move to attack him once more, an arrow slams into my chest and causing me to fall back to ground harshly. Shudders rack through my body as it pierced my lung and I try to get to talons with a panicked screech, knowing that Marco had heard it as a smashing is heard.

"Ace!"

" _The eggs!"_ I call out in panic, not trusting Lafitte as he would probably go for them first. Another arrow pierces to my leg and I stumble down with a horrid cry of pain as these arrows _sting_ and spreading the sharp throbbing.

"We need both!" Teach is here and I try to scrape away with whimpers and trembles from the pain I feel. "Don't let the poison spread too far, Lafitte!" The mentioned man was moving me and rips out the arrow in my chest, a screech leaving me along with the second arrow.

"Get away from my brothers!" The gun fire with the female voice has me know it is Izo, being a master with a gun and easily taking them on. Lafitte is giving curses as I hear an angry screech as the man is gone.

"Make sure they are _dead_ , Izo!" Marco states loudly before my body is lifted and then cradled in arms before I notice him moving. Something is nestled between him and me, having me immediately pick up on the fact that it's the eggs. A shaky coo leaves me, metallic on my tongue and let my head hang low from the numbing reaching my neck. "I got you. Just hold on, yoi." Blue flames lick through my body and I hear him giving strained cooing before shifting a bit as I notice us closer to the ground. "Just hold on…"

"I took care of them! We should go, Marco!" Izo explains, the place shaking once more, and I notice the arm around me tightens.

"I have to concentrate, Izo! That… that poison they used on him… It's to kill phoenixes!" The explanation brings an ache through my chest at the thought and his blue flames are chasing through my body. "Running is not only going to jostle him, but it will make it spread more quickly. Especially with every minute I waste not focusing on this, yoi."

"I'll get them to calm down," Izo responds hurriedly, feet tapping away as I half lid eyes to the ground and hear a small cooing.

"You've… done so much for our babies…" Marco strains while I give a weak coo that hardly makes it out, just a breathy noise. My body feels _cold_ , nothing like those cooling flames have ever given me and it feels as if my flames are hardly able to reach me. "Come on, Ace… Don't leave us, yoi… We need you…" It's straining in his voice as my vision starts blurring and the aching deepens as I know it was too close to my heart to begin with. I hardly notice the puddle forming below me, dripping from my beak as breaths are low. "Ace, please don't… _I don't want to be alone_ …" Shakes are leaving Marco and I wish I could quell it, but even I knew his healing wasn't working on the poison overrunning me. "I love you, _please_ …" Choked sobs are leaving him as I feel myself fading and not able to give a single solace to him. My eyelids finally win with closing and my mind drones out everything around, though the echoing of his cries leave an ache while I let myself slip.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Wings wail, panic flourishing through my body as I screech and trying to figure out where I am, pitch black in my sights. A hushing is from somewhere before something pressing my body over with a high cooing in my ear. The feel of _soothing_ flames brings a calming as I breathe heavily while laxing into the comfort I am on.

" _Ace? Are you okay?"_ The question and soft cooing has me stiffen before lifting my head and facing the general direction of where the weight is. _"Love?"_

" _M-Marco?"_ My hoarse cooing brings a soft sing song tune from him before a head bumps under my chin, lightly startling me, but I return it with rubs.

" _They found the antidote, yoi."_ The rubbing continues, and I rest eyes while I join with it. _"I almost lost you… We almost lost you."_ As he says that, I shift with sharp jerks to look around.

" _Babies?"_ I quickly ask with talons moving as I finally get myself sitting up and a worried coo leaves Marco.

" _They're right here, Ace."_ The comment brings me to tilt my head in confusion with head lowering as I don't know where 'right here' is. _"Can… Can you not see them, yoi?"_ A low cooing leaves me with a small shake of my head and a head bumps against mine. _"It's okay, love. I will help you…"_ A small nod leaves me as he shifts to begin bumping me a certain direction to carefully move before I can sense them more and I lower my head, his moving to shift it lightly. As I came down, the fuzz meets me with shifting before a sharp ' _peep_ ' noise.

" _They… they hatched?"_ I ask, a little down at the fact I missed it, but couldn't help but to rub my face between to the two that are disgruntled before happily chirping.

" _A day after we returned home."_ A small cooing leaves me on hearing that while enjoying as they rub along me. I shift one with huffs, getting peeps of joy. _"That was about over a week ago. I'm surprised they hadn't woke you up with how much they climb on you, yoi. They also lay with you since you are so warm."_ Marco is explaining, and it brings a twist of ache and love at the fact they were still wanting me even if I was sleeping.

Knocking on the door it answered with a cooing from Marco. I hear it open, but merely rub to the baby chicks that are peeping and loving my nudges and puffs of air through my nostrils. "Oh? It's good to see you awake, Ace." It's Bay talking, having me lowly coo and nestling more with the babies that are moving to climb over my head. There is shifting next to me before a hand petting along my back.

"Bay," Marco begins low in tone and I hear the doctor near the bed. "Ace can't see." He explains while continuing to pet and it brings that aching back that I can't see our babies.

"Can't see? Let me have a look," Bay comments while shifting is on the bed and the babies are moved, stressing me before they are nestled to my back. It brings the comfort back of feeling them and I notice a sliding noise to the side of my head before a hand is cupping under my beak. The darkness seems to brighten and has me shift with a jerk. "Well, he can see the magnified lighting, or he wouldn't haven't responded at all. Ace may not necessarily be completely blind, we won't know for sure for a while. The poison probably left some side effects along with…" A silent noise is made having me tilt my head as if I was missing something before a hand pets along my head. "They should all go away with some time. Ace should get his sight back, but don't push it. Let it come back on its own, but for now someone should stay with him to navigate."

"Thank you, Bay." Marco says while the bed shifts, and Bay makes a noise before the door opens and closes.

" _What was she talking about? What else is wrong with me?"_ I immediately jump to with my head moving to look in Marco's general direction. A noise is made before shifting and then his body is nestled next to mine with cooing.

" _Nothing is_ _ **wrong**_ _with you… It's just a side effect, yoi."_ The mentioning has me stressing and he coos in worry before bumping against my head. _"Your feathers… they are black in the areas you were hit… Which will grow out in no time."_

" _Black?"_ The strain leaves me, noticing the peeping and wobbles closer to my neck. It has me turn with cooing and they bump to my beak. _"What are the babies…?"_

" _A mixture of red and blue…"_ Surprise goes through me as I shift to look towards my lover who soon bumps my head with his. _"They are gorgeous, and you did so good to keep them in good health and protected, yoi. I couldn't have asked for more…"_ Marco states while rubbing against me and this low cooing leaves me as I want to cry.

" _I can't see them…"_

" _You will, love. Just let your eyes adjust and I will be sure to help heal them as much as I can."_ He reassures while wiggling to be against me more with rubs of his head going along my neck in comfort. A slow nod leaves me while cooing as I close eyes and begin to rub back.

" _Tell me… tell me more on how they look…_ " I mention, wanting to imprint their looks into my mind incase I never get to see them as baby chicks. A cooing leaves Marco in a loving manner as he shifts, and I notice one is being pushed to be in front of us.

" _This one is more prominent in blue, red mixed in the wings more and a tuft of red on top. He's the feisty one so far, your attitude."_ A cooing leaves me in complaint before shifting to nuzzle to the baby that is finding to my chest more with chirping. Movement along my back brings the other one tumbling down to my front. _"This one is red, tail showing some blues and chest having blue as well. He's calmer than his brother, but still very much hyper."_ The explanation has me move to get nuzzles to the other baby and loving every peep coming through my ears, cooing in return.

" _They sound beautiful…"_ I respond while enjoying the two chirping while nuzzling to my chest and my fire comes forth. They seem overly happy about that and I can feel the small tugging on my fire as they nestled to consume it all.

" _They also have_ _ **your**_ _appetite."_ Marco mentions in exasperation and I chortle with a sing song tune following happily.

" _I'm glad they know how to eat,"_ I joke while shifting my head in his direction and he moves to meet me.

" _Thank you for so much happiness, yoi."_ Marco says to me, bringing a soft cooing from me as it brings a soaring in my heart.

" _I love you, Marco…"_ It leaves me while he gives cooing and I enjoy how he rubs against me.

" _And I love you for eternity."_

" _Are you trying to one up me?!"_ A sing song tune leaves him as I give a complaint, chatters leaving me along with it.


End file.
